Intravenous and intraosseous (generically referred to as “IV”) access and fluid delivery are components of many types of EMS and emergency medicine patient care events. IV fluids are given for many different reasons, such as resuscitation, temperature management, hydration, correction of metabolic/electrolytic disturbances, as a vehicle for administration of pharmacologic agents, and the like. In most of these uses, there is a target fluid volume and/or instantaneous flow rate that is considered “best practice.” In some cases, delivery of larger or smaller than accurate volumes or rates may have detrimental effects for the patient.
In some clinical settings, such as pre-hospital emergency care, existing documentation and quality assurance practices regarding IV fluid volumes are minimal and imprecise. For example, even in many pre-hospital research studies related to fluid resuscitation, where administered fluid volume is a critical variable or even the intervention of interest, volumes are crudely estimated after the fact by counting the number of completely or partially used fluid bags. Inaccuracy can thus result from both the lack of a precise means of measurement, and delays to manual documentation of the data.
Setting an accurate drip rate on an IV line, particularly during patient transport, can be challenging. Additionally, the person setting the drip may not be the person ordering the fluid delivery parameters, and they may therefore not fully appreciate the possible harmful sequelae associated with incorrect fluid flows or volumes.
A practical method to more accurately monitor IV fluid flow rates and delivered volumes applicable to the unique user and use environment needs of pre-hospital care and transport has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.